disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Oklahoma (Universal Island Worlds Oklahoma)
Universal Studios Oklahoma is the first theme park in Universal Island Worlds Oklahoma, and opened in January 6, 1968. Rides * A Journey Through Universal Films and Its Licensed Properties Throughout the History - A dark ride which take guests through Universal films and its other limited properties. It opened on January 6, 1968. * A Journey Through HBO TV Shows with Buster Moon and Buzz - A motion-based AGV trackless dark ride that takes guests through HBO TV shows, has two separate vehicles called "Popcorn" (one that takes guests through live-action TV shows, like, Game of Thrones, True Blood, Freshman Year, etc.) and Kids n Family (the other that takes guests through childrens' HBO TV shows, like, Crashbox, Sesame Street, etc.), and hosted by Buster Moon from Sing, and Buzz from Beat Bugs. It opened on May 2018 * The Great Universal Limousine Thrilling Attraction It opened on January 6, 1968. * Universal MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Intamin/Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on The Beatles, Motown, Bob Dylan, rock music, disco music, 80's music, 90's music, 2000's music, 2010's music, traditional pop music, Lazy Town music, musical numbers, hip-hop music, rap music, reggae music, ska music, Christian music, classical music, international music (eg. Spanish music, Icelandic music, especially Lazy Town songs in Icelandic language), children's music, oldies but goodies music, Elvis Presley, Burt Bacharach, Elton John, and Michael Jackson. It opened on January 1st, 2010. * The Mummy's Horror House - An attraction mixed with a walk-through attraction and dark ride attraction focusing on all horror films from Universal Pictures, The Walking Dead, and "One Flu All Over the Loud House" from The Loud House. It opened on June 1999. * E.T. Adventure It opened on June 1990. * Skull Island: Reign of Kong It opened on June 2017. * WaterWorld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular It opened on June 1999. * Jaws: The Ride It opened on June 1990. * The Fantastic World of Universal Studios - A motion simulator ride that the guests fly through Universal Island Worlds Oklahoma with celebrities, animated characters, Harry Potter characters, and Transformers characters. It opened on September 2018. * Life Will Be a Musical - A 3-D musical film starring Steven Spielberg, Max, Duke, Nintendo characters, Buzz from Beat Bugs, Gru, Dru, Lucy Wilde, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Mel, Simpsons family, Nickelodeon characters, Cartoon Network characters, BFDI characters, Lazy Town characters, Buddy, Darnell, Manny, Sid, Diego, Blu, Jewel, Peanuts characters, Ferdinand, DreamWorks characters, Sesame Street Muppets, VeggieTales characters, and MLP characters. It opened on December 2018. * [[Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic!|'Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic!']] - (!)- A night time Fantasmic-like show themed to Woody Woodpecker Theme: 'Woody Woodpecker '''Map Info: '''See the forces of good and evil battling it out in Woody's dream during this nighttime, outdoor extravagant musical it opened in 2000. Restaurants * '''Nightastic! Food Zone Cafe '- A restaurant that is near the show area seating it opened in 2000. * Have They Had Their Lunch? Shops * '''Nightastic! Emporium - A store near Universal Mountain Theater/Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic!. it opened in 2000. TBACategory:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks